Rivalidade
by LiaCollins
Summary: O que acontece quando Dean se vê obrigado a disputar a atenção de Cas com Balthazar?


**Título: **Rivalidade

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria:** Romance, Ação, Dastiel

**Advertências:** Yaoi, Lemon e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **O que acontece quando Dean se vê obrigado a disputar a atenção de Cas com Balthazar?

* * *

><p><strong>Fic feita especialmente para minha amiga do Nyah e admiradora das minhas fics, Tuany, cujo nick no Nyah é 3508504. Como você pediu, Tuany, coloquei muitas crises de ciúmes do Dean por causa do Balthazar. Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua! Fiz com muito carinho! Espero que goste!<strong>

* * *

><p>O quarto de motel era pequeno e sujo, talvez um dos piores em que já estiveram, mas àquela altura eles não podiam escolher. A situação estava difícil, para não dizer desesperadora. Eles passaram a noite na estrada fugindo daqueles seres malignos e por sorte encontraram aquela cidade antes do amanhecer. Depois de despistarem as criaturas, os irmãos entraram na pequena cidade e se hospedaram no primeiro motel que viram usando nomes falsos como sempre.<p>

Eles estavam quase sem balas e água benta, então não podiam mais continuar lutando, pois a faca de Ruby não seria suficiente. Os Winchester precisavam de tempo para fazerem mais munição e benzerem mais água com o cruxifixo que carregavam consigo, por isso foram para aquela pequena e suja suíte. O único sinal de conforto que ela tinha era o banheiro dentro dela, pois o resto fazia uma casa abandonada de filme de terror parecer uma suíte presidencial.

Ambos estavam machucados. Dean tinha um corte nos lábios e hematomas no peito e barriga. Sam tinha cortes nos braços e nas pernas. Eles estavam cuidando de seus machucados quando finalmente o moreno teve a idéia:

-Dean, é melhor chamarmos o Cas ou vamos acabar mortos.

-Não! De jeito nenhum! O Cas está muito ocupado com a guerra no Céu, não tem tempo para nós! - exclamou o loiro exaltado.

-Não é questão de tempo, Dean, mas de sobrevivência! Cas tem poderes e pode nos ajudar! Nós despistamos os demônios, mas logo eles vão nos encontrar e antes de conseguirmos fazer munição suficiente!

-Nós temos a água benta! Com o cruxifixo dá pra benzermos uma grande quantidade de água de vez! - retrucou o mais velho.

-Só a água bente não é suficiente, Dean! Ela machuca, mas não mata!

-Está bem! Estou sem argumentos! Vamos chamá-lo!

-E o que está esperando?

-Porque tem que ser eu? Chama você!

-Vocês tem "um vínculo mais profundo", lembra? - respondeu o mais novo maliciosamente e fazendo aspas com as mãos.

-Vai pro inferno, Sam!

-Já fui e não gostei, obrigado. Agora será que dá para você chamar o Cas de uma vez?

-Está bem! - disse Dean contrariado – Cas, por favor, precisamos de ajuda, Você pode vir aqui agora?

-Dean, eu estou em guerra, não posso te ajudar sempre que vocês precisam! - exclamou o anjo após aparecer a milímetros das costas do loiro.

Assustado com a proximidade do moreno, o primogênito de John deu um pulo para frente e se virou para ele falando:

-Droga, Cas! O que eu já te falei sobre espaço pessoal?

-Desculpa, Dean, mas eu não tenho tempo para essas bobagens! Estou muito ocupado!

-Bobagens? Nós quase morremos essa noite, sabia? Não dá para ver pelo machucados, não?

Diante das palavras ásperas do caçador, Castiel finalmente notou os ferimentos dos dois e percebeu que a situação era séria. Como o amigo que era, o anjo se aproximou primeiro de Dean e o curou e depois fez o mesmo com o caçula. Sentir os dedos do moreno em sua pele fez o loiro se arrepiar e fechar os olhos tentando conter um suspiro. O dono dos olhos azuis, por sua vez, sentiu uma onda de energia elétrica percorrer seu corpo e suas pernas ficarem bambas, mas disfaçou com sua cara de paisagem de sempre. Depois tratou logo de curar Sam antes que um deles notasse sua reação incomum. Assim que os irmãos estavam sem nenhum ferimento, ele voltou a falar:

-Então, o que houve com vocês?

-Um bando de demônios filhos-da-puta nos atacou na estrada! Por sorte achamos essa cidade antes do amanhecer e despistamos eles. Estamos fazendo mais munição e benzendo mais água, porque ficamos quase zerados no caminho, mas não conseguiremos fazer balas suficientes antes deles nos encontrarem. Por isso, Cas, precisamos da sua ajuda, ou morreremos aqui. - respondeu o Winchester mais velho.

-Está bem, vou ajudar. Pra onde vocês querem ir, eu os tiro daqui agora.

-Fugir não adianta, Cas! Eles vão acabar matando as pessoas daqui só para nos atingir.

-Sam tem razão, nós temos é que matar esses desgraçados!

-Mas isso vai demorar, eu não posso ficar aqui por tanto tempo, Balthazar está me esperando!

-Balthazar, Balthazar, sempre o Balthazar! Você tem tempo para ele, mas não tem para nós, não é, Cas? - vociferou o Winchester mais velho.

-Balthazar está lutando comigo no Céu, Dean, vocês não! Vocês tem coisas mais importantes para resolver! - retrucou o anjo com um leve sarcasmo na voz.

-Cas, isso foi sarcasmo? - perguntou Dean assustado.

-Acho que sim, passei muito tempo com vocês.

-Mas você nunca falou com sarcasmo antes! O que está acontecendo contigo, Cas? - retrucou Dean.

-A guerra, Dean! É isso que está acontecendo comigo! A situação está muito difícil no Céu, eu não aguento mais! - exclamou Cas com um tom de voz triste enquando sentava na cama.

Ao ver o anjo sentado na cama de cabeça baixa e com seus belos olhos azuis tão tristes, o loiro não aguentou e sentou ao seu lado falando enquanto colocava uma das mãos em seus ombros:

-Calma, Cas. Não fique assim! Nós daremos um jeito de acabar com o filho da puta do Raphael!

-Nós? - perguntou o anjo olhando emocionado para o caçador.

-Você disse que não ia demorar, Castiel! E você sabe que eu não gosto de esperar! Temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar que seus amiguinhos aqui! - exclamou Balthazar aparecendo do nada no meio do quarto.

-Quem te chamou aqui, seu imbecil? - berrou Dean enquanto se levantava da cama e caminhava em direção a ele.

-Eu vou aonde eu quero, não preciso que me chamem. - retrucou o anjo secamente.

-Pois esse quarto aqui é meu e eu não te quero aqui! - replicou o loiro rispidamente.

-Eu só saio daqui com Castiel! - devolveu Balthazar.

-Pois o Cas não sai daqui tão cedo! - alfinetou o Winchester

-CHEGA! - gritou o anjo moreno se colocando entre os dois. - Vocês estão parecendo duas crianças! Parem com isso!

-Crianças não! Estão parecendo dois adolescentes disputando a mesma garota! - exclamou Sam maldosamente.

A frase proferida pelo caçador mais novo deixou o clima no quarto ainda mais tenso. Os dois anjos e o Winchester primogênito ficaram corados e calaram imediatamente. Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do ambiente até ser rompido por Dean:

-Não fala besteira, Sam! Eu só não gosto desse intrometido se metendo onte não foi chamado!

-Eu vou te mostrar quem é o intrometido!

Após falar, Balthazar atirou o caçador loiro na parede mais próxima, despertando a ira de Castiel e o fazendo direcionar para ele um olhar que o anjo loiro jamais tinha visto enquanto dizia asperamente:

-Coloca o Dean no chão agora, Balthazar!

-O que deu em você, Castiel? Você nunca falou comigo assim!

-Bota ele no chão agora! E sem machucá-lo!

-Está bem! - exclamou o anjo loiro se sentido vencido.

Ele soltou Dean lentamente e logo o caçador estava com os pés no chão sufocando um sorriso vitorioso. Então o ser celestial moreno continuou:

-Agora vai embora daqui. Quando der eu te encontro no local onde combinamos.

-Vocês estão de encontro marcado, é? - alfinetou o caçador loiro cheio de malícia.

-Cala a boca, Dean! Ou eu vou embora com o Balthazar e deixo vocês cuidarem dos demônios sozinhos!

-Não, Cas, por favor! Desculpa, eu estava só brincando!

-Brincadeira muito sem graça essa! - exclamou o anjo moreno.

-Liga não, Cas. Meu irmão adora fazer brincadeiras sem graça. - explicou Sam.

-Eu sei, Sam.

-Tem certeza que não prefere ir comigo? - indagou Balthazar.

-Tenho! Agora, vai embora, Balthazar!

-Está bem!

O anjo loiro desapareceu em um farfalhar de asas, para o alívio de Dean, que ele disfarçou muito bem. Alguns minutos depois, os demônios finalmente os acharam e o trio travou uma grande luta contra eles. A essa altura eles já tinham benzido muita água e feito algumas munições e com a ajuda do anjo moreno, eles conseguiram vencer os invasores. O único problema é que os Winchesters sabiam que aqueles não eram todos os demônios que os seguiram, então Castiel continuou ao lado deles. Ele curou suas novas feridas e depois ajudou Dean a fazer mais munição, enquanto Sam benzia mais água.

O Winchester primogênito e o anjo estavam em um lado do quarto e o caçador moreno no outro. Eles faziam a munição e de vez em quando trocavam um olhar cúmplice e silencioso. Em um determinado momento, quando foram pegar um cartucho ao mesmo tempo na caixa que estava cheia deles, suas mãos se encostaram. Eles rapidamente as tiraram do recipiente tentando disfarçar os arrepios e a palpitação que sentiam.

A noite chegou e os irmãos dormiram sob a proteção do anjo, que velava o sono deles pronto para avisar se algum demônio se aproximasse. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Dean e o observava, admirava seu rosto, seu peito subindo e descendo por causa da respiração, quando uma voz familiar vinda do outro lado do quarto chamou sua atenção:

-O que ainda faz aqui, Castiel? E porque olha tanto esse idiota?

-Fala baixo, Balthazar! Vai acordá-los! - exclamou o moreno se levantando e indo em direção ao loiro.

-E daí? Dane-se se eles acordarem! - se exaltou Balthazar.

-Eles estavam exaustos! Precisam descansar! Você sabe que os humanos não são como nós! Os corpos deles se cansam!

-Pois eu não me importo! Estou te esperando a horas! Afinal, você vem ou não?

-Eu só vou quando os Winchesters não precisarem mais de mim, Balthazar! Já te disse isso! - respondeu o anjo moreno impaciente

-Você está apaixonado por aquele humano arrogante, não é?

-O que? - replicou Castiel assustado.

-Você ama Dean Winchester, não é? Fala a verdade, Castiel!

-Não diga besteiras, Balthazar! Dean é meu amigo, assim como você! - o anjo se justificou desviando seu olhar do loiro enquanto falava.

-Eu sabia! Você sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso!

-Como assim? Eu falei a verdade!

-Se tivesse falado a verdade, Castiel, você teria olhado nos meus olhos!

-O que eu sinto pelo Dean ou por qualquer outra pessoa não lhe diz respeito, Balthazar! É um problema meu!

-Agora eu não tenho mais dúvidas! Como você pôde? - exclamou o anjo loiro furioso, puxando o moreno pelo sobretudo e o imprensando na parede atrás de si.

-Balthazar, o que está acontecendo contigo? - questionou Castiel assustado.

-Você é cego? Ou tudo que vê é aquele caçador cheio de si? Eu te amo, Castiel! E a tanto tempo que já perdi a conta!

-Balthazar, eu não sabia, eu juro que nunca notei. Eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta! Não quero sua pena! Quero o seu amor! - falou Balthazar cheio de raiva.

-Isso eu não posso lhe dar, Balthazar. Você sabe. Eu não preciso dizer com todas as letras, não é?

-Não! Eu não preciso e não quero ouvir você dizer com todas as letras que ama aquele maldito Dean Winchester! Mas não vou te perder para ele! Você é meu, entendeu? Meu! E eu vou te ter de qualquer jeito!

Descontrolado, Balthazar tomou os lábios do moreno à força, enquanto ele se debatia tentando se soltar dos braços do amigo, que eram tão fortes quanto os dele. Aproveitando um momento em que o loiro parou para respirar, Castiel falou entre lágrimas:

-Balthazar, pare, por favor!

-Não, Castiel! Eu não vou parar! Você vai fazer o que? Vai me machucar? - retrucou ele maliciosamente.

Naquele quarto escuro, onde não dava para enxergar um palmo diante do nariz, inesperadamente o anjo loiro foi surpreendido por uma lâmina em suas costelas e uma voz cheia de ódio atrás de si:

-Ele não, mas eu vou! Solta ele agora ou eu vou te retalhar todinho, seu filho da puta! - exclamou Dean segurando a adaga angelical de Castiel, que ele havia deixado no criado-mudo.

-Dean! - exclamou Castiel aliviado.

-Ora ora, veja só quem acordou! Quer participar da festa, Dean? - alfinetou Balthazar.

-Eu não estou blefando, Balthazar! Se não quiser virar picadinho é melhor soltar o meu Cas!

-Seu Cas? Olha, Castiel, você é um anjo de sorte. Seu amor pelo Winchester é correspondido! E agora? Vocês vão ter o seu final feliz?

-Balthazar, por favor! - implorou Castiel chorando novamente.

-Está bem! Vocês venceram! Até porque, mas do que você, Castiel, eu amo a mim mesmo e não quero morrer. Se o Winchester te ama como deixou transparecer obviamente não está blefando. Então, adeus.

De repente, o anjo loiro desapareceu e o moreno caiu no chão. O caçador imediatamente deixou a adaga cair e correu para ajudá-lo a levantar. Parados em pé diante um do outro, eles se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Dean perguntou:

-É verdade o que ele disse, Cas? Você me ama?

-Sim, Dean. Eu te amo. Deus, como eu te amo! Tentei lutar contra esse sentimento com todas as minhas forças, mas não consigo mais! Não posso mais! - respondeu o moreno agora chorando compulsivamente.

Sem dizer uma única palavra o humano acabou com o resto de espaço que ainda havia ele entres, tomando o moreno em seus braços e lhe dando um ardente beijo, que foi prontamente correspondido. Então ele parou com seu rosto colado no de Castiel, lutou para normalizar a respiração por alguns segundos e falou:

-Eu também te amo, Cas! E também lutei muito contra esse sentimento! Por preconceito, por medo, porque eu sou um imbecil. Mas agora tudo o que eu quero é te fazer meu! - confessou o caçador.

-Então faça! - retrucou o anjo sério e emocionado.

As palavras do anjo encheram o caçador de motivação e ele se entregou totalmente ao momento, o apertando em seus braços e lhe dando outro ardente beijo. Então, ele susurrou no ouvido do moreno:

-Aqui Sammy acabará acordando. Nos leve para outro lugar.

-Que lugar?

-Você escolhe. Hoje a noite é sua.

Castiel sorriu e em segundos o quarto de motel deu lugar a uma praia com um mar azul e um céu bem estrelado. Surpreso, o Winchester indagou:

-Uma praia? Você nos trouxe para uma praia?

-Pois é... você não gostou, Dean?

-Gostei sim, Cas! Claro que gostei! Só fiquei surpreso. Mas que praia é essa?

-É uma ilha deserta qualquer.

-E porque você escolheu uma praia?

-Porque eu ouvir falar que fazer amor em uma praia é o que vocês humanos chamam de fantasia.

-Com quem você anda falando, seu safado? - retrucou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e beijando o moreno logo depois.

Lentamente, Dean deitou Castiel na areia e entre beijos e carinhos começou a tirar a roupa dele e logo depois a sua. Então ele beijou toda a pele do anjo, começando pelo queixo, descendo pelo pescoço e parou por alguns minutos nos mamilos, aos quais ele se dedicou muito, com beijos, chupões e arranhos. Em seguida, ele continuou deixando saliva pela pele do moreno até chegar a linha de sua cintura. O loiro parou por alguns instantes e ficou olhando o membro de seu amante como se estivesse considerando alguma coisa, levantou a cabeça e olhando para o anjo confessou:

-Eu nunca fiz isso em um homem, Cas. Mas em você eu faço. Só em você.

-Fazer o … Ahhhhhhh, DEAN!

O anjo não teve tempo de completar sua frase, pois o loiro abocanhou seu sexo com gula, o colocando inteiro em sua boca e a sensação maravilhosa que essa atitude do caçador lhe causou, o fez perder completamente a habilidade de articular uma frase. Tudo que ele conseguia era gemer cada vez mais alto. O até então puro anjo jamais imaginou que sexo poderia ser uma coisa tão boa e estava apenas começando. Ele se contorcia embaixo do Winchester, que aumentava aos poucos a velocidade e a intensidade da felação até que minutos depois o moreno explodiu em gozo e ele, curioso para saber que sabor tinha seu anjo, engoliu tudo.

Então, o caçador se ajoelhou na areia com suas pernas em volta da cintura do anjo e estendeu dois dedos para o moreno falando:

-Chupa, Cass.

E o anjo atendeu prontamente, surpreendendo o loiro, que não sabia que Castiel podia ser tão sexy. Quando sentiu que seus dígitos estavam bem lubrificados, o experiente caçador os tirou da boca de seu amante e introduziu um deles na entrada dele, que gemeu de dor ao sentir a invasão. Para acalmá-lo, o filho de John segurou sua mão direita e a acariciou com seus dedos, a beijando em seguida enquanto falava:

-Relaxa, meu anjo. A dor logo vai passar. E aí vai ficar muito bom. Eu juro.

-Confio em você, Deanno. - replicou o moreno falando com dificuldade.

-Deanno? Gostei. Só nos seus lábios esse apelido fica bonito. Quero que me chame assim quando estivermos sozinhos a partir de agora.

Novamente em silêncio, o Winchester retirou a mão e invadiu novamente a entrada do moreno, dessa vez usando dois dedos. Ele novamente gemeu de dor e Dean resolveu deitar sobre ele e beijar seu pescoço e seu peito. Entre um beijo e outro ele dizia:

-Calma, anjinho. Eu te amo.

Minutos depois os gemidos de Castiel não indicavam mais dor e isso deu a Dean o sinal que ele precisava. Então ele retirou a mão, abraçou o moreno com a mão esquerda e falou:

-Encaixe suas pernas nos meus quadris, Cass. Vai ficar melhor assim.

O anjo fez o que ele pediu e com os dois encaixados e o moreno preparado, o loiro finalmente começou a penetração. Castiel novamente demonstrou sentir dor, o que fez Dean parar. Ele o distribuiu beijos em seu rosto, beijou intensamente sua boca e depois a pele de seu pescoço. Tudo com a intenção de fazê-lo relaxar. E aos poucos conseguiu. Com muita paciência, o Winchester finamente conseguiu introduzir todo o seu sexo no corpo do anjo. Encarando o moreno, que estava de olhos fechados, o caçador pediu:

-Abre os olhos, Cass. Eu quero fazer isso olhando para os seus olhos.

-Como você quiser, Deanno. - respondeu ele abrindo seus olhos imediatamente.

Dean sorriu e começou os movimentos de entra e sai. Com a intenção de dar mais prazer para seu parceiro, ele tomou seu membro com uma das mãos e começou a masturbá-lo com a mesma velocidade que o estocava. Lentamente, a velocidade foi aumentando e eles acabaram encontrando a cadência perfeita. Os corpos se chocando banhados em suor faziam um barulho que, diante do som do mar à frente deles, era quase inaudível. Sem pensar muito, Dean enlaçou Castiel pela cintura e sentou na areia levando o corpo dele consigo, largando seu membro por alguns instantes para efetuar a manobra. Então ele ajeitou seu amante sentado sobre seu corpo e falou em um susurro:

-Sua vez, Cas. Conduza.

Para sua surpresa, o anjo se soltou totalmente começando a cavalgá-lo despudoradamente e o fazendo perder completamente o resto de sanidade que ainda tinha. Dessa vez foi ele que não pôde segurar um gemido e exclamou apenas para seu amante e para o oceano:

-CAS!

O moreno continuou galopando o caçador e os olhos estavam colados um no outro. O azul estava perdido na imensidão do verde e virce-versa. E foi nesse momento, nessa situação, que ambos chegaram ao clímax na mesma hora. Dean dentro de seu anjo, e ele nas mãos do Winchester e em suas próprias pernas. Mas o filho de John mal pôde curtir os espamos e a descarga elétrica que o gozo lhe proporcionou, pois ele viu algo que o deixou mais fascinado e embasbacado que o próprio orgasmo intenso e delicioso que havia acabador de ter.

Uma luz alva, forte e intensa tomou conta de Castiel e atrás dele, mais precisamente em suas costas, se abriu um imenso par de asas brancas. Essa era sem dúvida a cena mais linda que o loiro já presenciara. Ele já tinha visto as sombras das asas do anjo duas vezes, mas nunca imaginou que elas fossem tão belas e imponentes. E muito menos pensou que um dia as veria sem ficar cego. Com a mesma rapidez que apareceram, elas desapareceram e o moreno desabou exausto em seus braços. Igualmente esgotado, Dean o abraçou e deitou na areia, o levando consigo e ajeitando o corpo dele sobre seu peito. Ainda tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, ele perguntou:

-O que foi isso, Cas? Suas asas nunca tinham aparecido antes.

-O que eu acabei de sentir foi muito intenso, Deanno. Eu tentei, mas não pude contê-las. Eu mal pude me impedir de mostrar minha verdadeira forma para você.

-Nossa! Então foi mesmo o orgasmo que fez suas asas se abrirem?

-Então é esse o nome dessa sensação? Orgasmo?

-Sim. É esse o nome.

-Foi ela que fez minhas asas aparecerem sim.

-E porque meus olhos ainda estão intactos?

-Porque meu amor por você é tão grande, Deanno, que eu jamais conseguiria te machucar, mesmo involuntariamente. Mesmo que meu corpo esteja no controle das minhas ações.

-Cas! Eu esperei tanto por um amor assim! - exclamou o loiro emocionado.

-Sua espera acabou, Deanno. - retrucou o anjo levando a cabeça e beijando com doçura seu caçador.

Então ele deitou novamente a cabeça no peito do Winchester, que acabou dormindo alguns minutos depois. Ao ouví-lo ressonar e perceber que ele estava dormindo, o moreno murmurou enquanto acariciava o peito dele:

-Pode dormir, meu Deanno. Eu sempre estarei aqui para velar seu sono e cuidar de você. Sempre.

Horas mais tarde, perto do amanhecer, o caçador despertou e após assistirem ao nascer do sol juntos, eles se vestiram e voltaram para o motel. Sam estava sentado na pequena mesa do quarto, comendo um sanduíche natural e tomando um copo de café. Ao vê-los, ele falou:

-Onde estavam? Eu fiquei preocupado!

-Nós estávamos checando o perímetro. Você comprou alguma coisa para mim, Sammy? Eu estou faminto!

-Desculpe, Dean. Eu pensei que você estava comendo em algum lugar com o Cas.

-Tudo bem! Eu vou tomar banho e compro alguma coisa.

-Deixe que eu compro para você, Dean. O que você quer comer? - indagou o anjo com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

-Que? Desde quando você ficou tão prestativo, Cas? - questionou Sam perplexo.

-Não amola, Sam! Você não precisa comprar comida pra mim, Cas. Eu mesmo posso fazer isso.

-Eu faço questão, Dean. Fala! O que você quer?

-Está bem! Traga um hambúrguer e uma cerveja. Só isso está ótimo.

-Cerveja a essa hora da manhã, Dean? Vai te fazer mal! - retrucou o moreno olhando o caçador mais velho com um olhar de filhotinho que o desmontou.

-Está bem, Cas! Me traz um capuccino então! - exclamou o loiro com um sorriso se dando por vencido.

-Ótimo! Eu já volto.

Castiel sumiu em um farfalhar de asas e Sam não pôde deixar de soltar uma piadinha maliciosa:

-Desde quando o Cas age como sua esposa, Dean?

-VAI À MERDA, SAM! - gritou o loiro indo em direção ao banheiro enquanto o mais novo gargalhava.

Ele bateu a porta com raiva e lá dentro se despiu e entrou no chuveiro. Então, pegou o sabonete e estava se ensaboando, quando ouviu o familiar farfalhar de asas e aquela voz grave que danto amava vindo do lado de fora do boxe:

-Voltei, Deanno. Trouxe exatamente o que pediu.

-Ótimo. Agora deixa aí na pia, tira sua roupa e vem aqui para eu te agradecer como se deve.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, o anjo fez o que o caçador disse e, usando seus poderes, se despiu para entrar mais rapidamente no boxe. Mais um farfalhar de asas e Castiel estava a milímetros de Dean, que sorriu e falou:

-Gostei disso! Agora vem cá!

O Winchester puxou o moreno pela cintura e, com uma mão em sua nuca, o beijou ardentemente, sendo correspondido à altura por ele. Então o momento de amor foi interrompido por um estrondo, seguido de tiros e da voz grave de Sam gritando do quarto:

-DEAN!

Preocupado, o loiro olhou para o moreno e pediu:

-Vista a gente agora, Cas!

-Está bem!

Em segundo eles estavam secos e vestidos e juntos correram para o quarto. Vários demônios atacavam Sam. Enquanto Dean pegou a faca de Ruby, que o irmão havia derrubado, e atacava quandos demônios conseguia, o anjo começou a exorcizar todos os seres das trevas que via, dois por vez, cada um com uma mão. Algum tempo depois todos estavam mortos. Dean olhou para os lados e depois para Sam e Castiel e falou:

-É, parece que matamos todos.

-Finalmente! Agora podemos ir embora! Aliás, o que você estava fazendo no banheiro com o Dean, Cas?

A pergunta do caçador mais novo, constrangeu o anjo e o loiro e após alguns segundos, Castiel falou:

-Eu fui entregar o café-da-manhã dele, Sam. Por que? Tem algum problema?

-Não... Nenhum! - retrucou Sam sarcasticamente. - Bem, agora quem precisa de um banho sou eu. Me dêem licensa.

-Espera! Deixa eu pegar minha comida primeiro! - exclamou Dean em um sobressalto.

O primogênito de John pegou seu desjejum e voltou para o quarto, enquanto seu irmão se trancou no banheiro. Sozinho com o Winchester mais velho, o moreno se viu livre para dizer o que queria:

-Agora que vocês não precisam mais de mim, eu vou voltar para o Céu. Mas se precisar de mim de novo, Deanno, é só chamar. Seja o que for. - ele disse em um tom de voz malicioso.

-Entendi, seu anjo safado! Mas e o Balthazar?

-O que tem ele?

-Ainda vai lutar ao lado dele?

-Claro que sim, Deanno. Ele é um dos meus poucos aliados! Eu preciso dele!

-O QUE? COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER ISSO DEPOIS DELE QUASE TER TE ESTUPRADO?

-Fala baixo, Dean! Quer que Sam escute?

-Com o barulho do chuveiro ele não vai escutar nada! E não fuja do assunto!

-Não estou fugindo! Balthazar errou! Mas conhecendo ele, eu tenho certeza que ele me pedirá desculpas assim que nos reencontrarmos! E independente disso, somos soldados em uma guerra, Deanno. E eu acho que você entende isso.

-Entender, eu entendo! Mas não suporto pensar que aquele imbecil vai ficar perto de você.

-Ele vai ficar perto de mim, mas não vai me tocar. Esse é um privilégio só seu, Deanno. - disse o anjo se aproximando do loiro e acariciando o rosto dele.

-Mas e se ele tentar te estuprar de novo?

-Ele não vai tentar, mas de qualquer forma, agora eu estou armado, lembra? - explicou o moreno mostrando sua adaga angelical.

-Mesmo assim! Não me sinto tranquilo com você perto dele.

-Não se preocupe comigo, Deanno! Eu sei me cuidar! - exclamou Castiel sorrindo.

-Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você, meu anjo! Sempre! - devolveu o caçador.

-Bom saber disso, mas eu vou ficar bem. É sério. Agora eu tenho que ir, mas volto logo.

-Jura que vai voltar logo para mim? - indagou o loiro colocando as mãos no rosto do amante.

-Eu sempre vou voltar para você o mais rápido possível, Deanno! Sempre!

E com um apaixonado beijo eles se despediram. Logo depois Castiel desapareceu em um farfalhar de asas.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<br>**


End file.
